Bat-Hime: Night of Despair
by Captain Vulcan
Summary: The Human Village has become a lifeless husk of what it once was, and Bat-Hime sets out to resolve the incident. Our heroine is soon faced with an unusual but powerful adversary. But the culprit behind the Hopeless Masquerade takes interest in the bat-shaped mask she wears. Will Bat-Hime be able to withstand the might of Hata no Kokoro?


_I feel kinda left out. There are stories coming out the woodwork featuring the new characters. It's time for me to join the fun. What better character to work with than the seemingly impassive Kokoro? She appears to be a bit tricky to write but I welcome the challenge…_

…_with a parody!_

_So here goes nothing!_

**DISCLAIMER:** The Touhou Project is a series of vertical-scrolling 'bullet hell' shooters that is created by ZUN of Shanghai Alice. Therefore, he is the owner of the series. The presentation that you're about to read is in no way affiliated with ZUN, Shanghai Alice, and any other publishers of the series' canonical work. This fanfiction is a non-profit piece for entertainment only.

This fanfiction is a parody of Bat-Man/Batman, which was created by Bob Kane and William Finger. The Batman franchise is the property of DC Comics and Warner Bros.

Please support the official works.

**STORY RATING: **_**PG-13/T for Teens **_– For combat violence and comic mischief.

**TOUHOU PROJECT**

**BATHIME – Night of Despair**

"_**War – yes, and rumors of war. A world where heroes slay, not save…"**_

"_**Rapine… murder… indiscriminate slaughter… A dark spectrum of crimson blood and pit-black hearts. A world conceived in fire, and baptized beneath the sword…"**_

"_**A world enflamed by the mad desires of little men, who year by year refine their instruments of torture and terror…"**_

"_**Till all the old faiths are buried away, in a world without hope – A world beyond redemption!" ~The Man-Beast in MARVEL PREMIERE #1 - The Power of Warlock (JANUARY 1972)**_

**THE HUMAN VILLAGE**

_Darkness reigns over the Human Village. Along with it came a gloom that is unlike anything that I have ever witnessed. In a matter of days my home became a shadow of its former self. The citizens have become ghastly and emotionally devoid – lifeless, for the most part. The complete lack of sentiments is unnerving. There is something to be feared out there._

_But I am the Dark Duchess. Fear can lead to failure. _

_I cannot let it keep me from getting to the bottom of this mystery._

_The village must be saved. I have a job to do._

The Bat-Hime stood atop of the village's tallest pagoda. She surveyed the atmosphere of the area. It really creeped her out to the point of reluctance. Her home was reminiscent of a ghost town. The people she saw wandered throughout the streets as if they were in a trance. But what was the strangest thing of all about this scenario was the fact that they were wearing masks. How eerie…

Could the masks be the source of the town's despair?

Brandishing a grappling hook, the Bat-Hime used it to zip to a shorter building – the Hieda Mansion. She perked on the edge of a scaffold, like a gargoyle. The heroine watched a few zombie-like civilians walked the streets until her eyes fell on a very familiar person. This person wasn't as 'lifeless' as the others, but she appeared to be scared.

Bat-Hime jumped from roof to roof, trailing the frightened woman. The woman was young, wearing a crimson dress and caplet, and her hair was as red as the Bat-Hime's. She approached a village crossroad, shaking. The redhead took out a rosary and clutched it to her chest. It was her ray of hope on this night of misery.

"Now I walk through the valley of the Shadow of Death, I fear no evil," she said to herself. Although her courage was restoring, she was still pretty much frightened. "I fear no evil! I rebuke you!"

A voice from above nearly scared the poor woman out of her clothes. "Who is it that you rebuke, Yumemi?"

Yumemi gasped and held out the rosary defensively. "Stay away from me! I rebuke you!"

The Bat-Hime climbed down from atop the Suzunaan bookstore and approached the young scientist. "Don't be afraid, Yumemi. It's me."

The younger redhead batted her long eyelashes. The silhouette of her friend's costume was convincingly terrifying. It actually looked like a horned demon. "Koto, what a relief! I'm glad that you're here."

Bat/Kotohime made a shush gesture. "Shh! Don't say my name out in public, Yumemi. I have a secret identity, remember?"

"I'm sorry," Yumemi bowed, her long braid swishing. "I can't help but to talk randomly when I'm experiencing phenomena."

_Phenomena, indeed… _Bat-Hime thought. "Do you know what's going on? This place is like a ghost town right now, and I'm surprised to see that you're still sentient."

"I can say the same about you," Yumemi replied thoughtfully. "And to answer your question, I'm trying to get down to the bottom of all of this. But I can't help but to grow more spooked by the minute."

Bat-Hime shook her head. "So you're not sure of what's going on, I see?"

"I know what's going on," Yumemi's tone was serious now. "Our village has become hell. The devil is here."

"Wait. I thought Yukari was vacationing somewhere in Costa Rica." Bat-Hime said.

The young scientist raised the rosary to her chest again. "No. Yukari has nothing on this. This is the devil's work. That beast is here to claim us all!"

"You're blowing things out of proportions!" Bat-Hime exclaimed, grabbing the younger woman's shoulders. "Don't worry! I'll resolve this incident! I hope…"

Yumemi stared into the eyes of her masked friend. "Koto…"

Suddenly, a high-pitched but monotone voice interrupted the moment. "Who goes there?"

The redhead duo averted their attention to the owner of the voice. A familiar girl stepped forth from the bookstore. She stood in the light of a street lamp. The youth was a town cutie but the urgency of her predicament became painfully apparent by the mask on her face. Something was wrong.

"Kosuzu Mottori…" Yumemi uttered with unease. "Not you, too…"

Bat-Hime gritted her teeth. The little bookworm was in the same trance just like rest of the villagers. "Damn it. She's wearing one of those creepy masks as well."

Kosuzu twitched; the mask she wore emitted a strange glow. "You… must leave," her voice was completely bereft of emotions. "There is… nothing left… but despair. Everyone here is… as good as… dead."

Yumemi shuddered. "Oh Lord…"

The Dark Duchess hesitated. "Miss Mottori, you have to remove that mask. You must!"

The ghost-like youth lurched forward. "No one is… safe. To challenge… her… is to challenge… death…"

Doctor Okazaki crossed her heart. "Have mercy on us all!"

Kotohime extracted a clue from Kosuzu's soulless spiel. "She? You said 'she'. You know who's behind all of this, do you?"

The bookkeeper jerked her head – a movement that was very reminiscent of that of a crackhead. "Leave… while you can… Or she… will… take you…"

"No!" Yumemi clamored. "You can be saved, Kosuzu! The devil shall not win! There is a way!"

"She will find… you…" Kosuzu's cryptic rant continued. "There is no… escape… once… she finds… you…"

"Well, whoever this person is, I will deal with her and put an end to all of this!" Bat-Hime proclaimed. She approached Kosuzu and tried to remove the mask on the child's face, only to get burned by the aura. "Yeow! What the hell? The aura is keeping me from taking off that mask."

The devout Yumemi's head was down. "Bless these lost souls. Free them from their misery…"

"We are beyond… saving," said Kosuzu.

The costumed heroine pivoted on her heels. "Not if I can help it!"

After the masked vigilante's declaration, a lone figure can be seen in the distance (indicated by a blue aura). The mystery was not far from the redheads – directly down the street from where they were, actually. It wondered about the bazaar, and then it hovered about a (now) abandoned pet shop. Finally, the being entered an old mask shop.

"She's here…"

Bat-Hime's eyes narrowed. "Who is that?"

"This is horrible," Yumemi trembled. "It is one of the devil's envoys that are here to do his bidding!"

Kotohime clicked her tongue. "Calm down, Yumemi – please! I'm heading over there."

"This is dangerous, Bat-Hime!" Yumemi rebutted. "I have a very bad feeling about all of this!"

The Maniacal Princess remained determined. "Don't worry, I will take care of everything. Whoever it is, I can't allow it to continue its crime against humanity."

That worried Prof. Okazaki even more. "Koto- I mean, Bat-Hime, there comes a time when a battle cannot be won with magic, wits, and martial arts. THIS is one of those times! Please, in the name of-"

"How can I be sure that this is such a battle?" Bat-Hime asked, heading her way towards the mask shops. "There's no way to find out unless I try."

"Fail…" Kosuzu lurched once again. "You… are going to… fail…"

Yumemi acquiesced. "Somehow I agree with this poor lost soul."

"What do you want me to do, then? Wait for the Red-White and that Crazy Witch to come around and resolve things?" Bat-Hime said with a hint of anger. "They probably don't even know what's going on out here right now. Why – they're busy fighting that big Hijiri woman and her disciple along with the Taoists! Their barbaric actions aren't going to resolve anything!"

For a _**very **_brief moment, there was an evident emotion in Kosuzu's voice. And it was that of disbelief. "W-wow…"

"Feel the irony…" Yumemi uttered. Sure, she respected the paths that Reimu Hakurei, Byakuren Hijiri and Toyosatomimi no Miko had chosen, but the way they're vying for the dominant religion in Gensokyou was odd to her – savage. They should have opted to resolve their spiritual tension in a more peaceful way. If anything, their conflicts were like a popularity contest. Shouldn't the pursuit of utmost peace be their goals? The fights they had indicated the opposite.

And here's her friend, the Bat-Hime – heading down the same path of violence to confront a demonic foe.

…With her bare hands!

"You're making a mistake," Yumemi shook her head. "Reimu and the others are doing the exact same thing what you're about to do."

Bat-Hime paused and glanced back at the younger woman. "Do I look like the Red-White shrine maiden?"

"No," the lovely Christian girl bit her lip. "But you're just as stubborn as she is."

She resumed her warpath. "Well, it's best to remain stubborn while I'm still able to do so."

"Bat-Hime…" Yumemi hands were clasped together. "Please be careful. I'll pray for you."

A grateful smile graced the masked woman's lips. "I thank you from the bottom of my heart, friend."

Yumemi and Kosuzu watched the heroine walked among a group of (seemingly) soulless masked citizen towards the final destination. It was a reassuring sight for the good professor. Who would have thought that hope would arrive wearing a bat-shaped mask? Such irony was divine.

"She won't win…" Kosuzu droned. "That youkai… is… unstoppable. All… hope is… lost…"

"No. Bat-Hime will come out victorious," Yumemi contradicted. "Because she is not alone."

Kosuzu shifted mechanically. "You've should have… fled… while… you had… the… chance."

"That's enough out of you!" Yumemi spat indignantly. "I'm going to save you, Miss Mottori! By the graces of all that is good, I will free you from the devil's discretion!"

The young bookworm leveled her lifeless stare at the professor. "Do you truly think… that you… can save… me?"

With the rosary held out, Yumemi said, "Yes. By His will, this Hopeless Masquerade will soon end this night!"

**THE VILLAGE MASK SHOP**

Bat-Hime entered the large shop in search of the spooky perpetrator. Once inside the two-storied building, trepidation slowly filled her being. She couldn't understand why she was so afraid right now. In her short crime-fighting career, she has contested against troublemakers, brutes, and even low-leveled youkai. Before Kotohime became the vigilante that she is now, she even faced Reimu Hakurei without the slightest of fear. Approaching a confrontation with the mystery figure shouldn't feel any different. So why is she getting the feeling that she is about to make a grave mistake?

A small cat suddenly jumped out from behind the checkout counter.

"MEEEEOWR!"

"Yaaah!" Bat-Hime gasped, watching the little furball sprint out the exit. She sighed heavily and placed a hand on her chest. _Calm down, Koto. It's just a kitten. Stay focused…_

Of course, staying focused was pretty hard to do right now. Bat-Hime could literally feel the aura radiating from the unknown culprit. For a moment, she contemplated turning back and let Reimu and the others handle it while she still had the chance. But, she cannot afford to back down now – it would be meaningless if she did. Reinforcing her resolve, Bat-Hime resumes her pursuit.

"RWAAAAARK!" A blue macaw squawked all of a sudden. It shot past her and perked on a shelf filled with children's masks. Flapping its wings wildly, it ranted "Lost mask! MISSING MASK! WAAAARK! Gotta find it! GOTTA FIND IT! Coo-coo!"

Hearing the bird's rambling, Bat-Hime scrunched her face in confusion. "What do you mean? And could you be quiet? I'm trying to-"

"YIIAAAARK! RWAAARK! MASK OF HOPE IS MISSING! GOTTA RESTORE THINGS!"

Instantly annoyed by the colorful cretin, Bat-Hime cursed its existence. "Shh! Shut up already!"

"RWRRRK!"

"Sonuvabitch!"

"Who's there?" Someone's disembodied voice demanded.

"UH-OH! BUSTED!"

"Yea, thanks to you!" Bat-Hime snapped.

A bluish glow appeared on the other side of the spacious shop near a staircase. Slowly gliding towards the Dark Duchess like a ghost, its appearance was revealed. The owner of the foreboding aura was a young woman with long pink hair and large eyes. Stature wise, she is taller than Marisa and slightly bigger than Reimu. The girl wears a plaid blouse with buttons on it and a billowy skirt that is similar to a pumpkin in design. This stranger would've been cute if not for her aura and a group of eight Noh mask hovering about her like gnats.

She was wearing one of them – the fox mask. "A human? How peculiar…"

The damn parrot flew away, trolling. "WAAARK! THAT'S YOUR ASS!"

The costumed vigilante bit her lip. The power she felt from the cute youkai before her was almost overwhelming. The bird's rant couldn't have been further from the truth. Bat-Hime had to be extra careful with this girl. One mistake and she could very well be in a whole world of trouble. She draped her cape over her form in an effort to look imposing to the girl.

"Yes. A human, that I am," she answered. "You're the one behind all of this."

"I don't deny that," the fox mask became a wisp, replaced by a solemn _Uba (old woman) _mask. "But I am doing all of this for a reason."

Bat-Hime noticed something odd about this girl: despite her lively (and bratty) voice, her face didn't yield any expressions whatsoever. It was now apparent to her that the masks compensate the youkai's inability for emotions. "Who are you?"

"I am Hata no Kokoro," she revealed, the mask of a young woman appearing on her face. "And the one who governs all emotions."

Kokoro, Bat-Hime realized, is a youkai of the _tsukumogami _variety – a _menreiki. _The masks of hers were a clear indication of that fact. But she wondered what does Kokoro's ability had to do with the current state of the village. "You… manipulate emotions? Why is it that this village is a ghost town, then?"

She came closer to the redhead, preening her hair. "It's because I've absorbed the emotions of everyone in town." She paused and a paper fan slid out one of her sleeves. The cute girl opened it and raised it to her lips. "Well… almost everyone, that is. You're still pretty much sentient."

Despite Kokoro being naturally impassive, Kotohime can hear the mischief seeping into her voice. "Why did you do that? Do you know not the misery you've caused? There are even a group of crazy people that are taking advantage of all this… despair. What you are doing is wrong!"

Kokoro shook her head. "No. I'd never expect you or anyone to understand my journey – especially if you've never walked my path…"

"That may be so, Kokoro, but you're committing a serious crime!" Bat-Hime argued. "What you're doing goes against the very nature of being!"

"Silence," Kokoro's voice blackened, a devil-like _hannya _mask being displayed. "Don't you dare lecture me, human. You don't understand a thing. I've lost something very valuable to me."

"What are you looking for?" Bat-Hime appealed. "Maybe I can help you find whatever it is that you're missing."

The pokerfaced girl's aura faded – hesitant. "I'm searching for a mask…"

"That much is obvious," Bat-Hime cut in.

"Shush – don't interrupted me," Kokoro chided. "My Mask of Hope is missing. Every since I've lost it, my power over emotions grew unbalanced. It is something that I simply cannot tolerate. And I've been searching for it for days."

"From the looks of things, your quest is in vain so far," said the redhead.

"I hate this. I must find my precious mask at all costs," said the eerie girl. "Even my psyche is damaged. Wouldn't you believe that every time I sleep I have this bizarre reoccurring dream? I have these dreams that everyone in Gensokyou was just fantasy characters that are the on-going success of one alcoholic genius. With said genius dictating our very existence… like some ultimate monolithic god."

The taller woman contemplated what the youkai just said. "This is all too weird. So you're saying… that until you find your mask… you rely on the emotions of the villagers to keep yourself sane?"

A bizarre mask of a _Hyottoko _appeared. "Exactly. Unfortunately, the emotions that I've drawn from the humans aren't enough to slake this imbalance. As we speak, the hope from them is waning away… like a candle-lit fire to the wind. So until I get my mask back, I must absorb the emotions of others to keep myself in check."

Bat-Hime clenched her fists. "I cannot allow this."

A bronze mask with hallow eyes was now present on the _menreiki's _visage. It was the _kongourikishi-_like face of a thunder god known as Raiden. It projects shock. "You stand before me in challenge? Insanity."

The caped protagonist took a fighting stance. "I get that a lot, actually."

"Hmm-hmmm~… you're serious about this aren't you?" Kokoro said in amusement. "Fine. I'll oblige you. I love a good fight, anyway."

"There's no other way, I'm afraid."

"Uh-fu~... you fascinate me, human." Kokoro raised the fan to cover the bottom half of her blasé face. "Could it be that you're compelled to face me by that mask you're wearing? Maybe I should take it from you when we're done?"

"No way. This mask represents the hope of all that are being prey upon by evil. I will restore everyone's hope by serving justice. Prepare yourself, Kokoro!"

Kokoro wore the mask of laughter now. "Resigned to your fate, no? Very well, witness the very last bit of hope vanishes when I claim that mask of yours as my award! Pray, human! Your demise is at hand!"

The Bat-Hime initiated the confrontation by surprising Kokoro with a spinning back kick. "Kii-yah!"

**POW!**

"Ugh!" Kokoro staggered backwards, stunned by the attack. She didn't have the time to recover because the vigilante kept the pressure on her. The _menreiki _received ten more kicks to the head (like a kicking-post!) before being sent flying across the store by a powerful shuffle sidekick to her chest. She crashed into one of the shelves, along with the accessories raining upon her prone form. Kokoro had to admit, the assault harmed her pride as a youkai as much as it did her body.

Her red-tressed adversary went into a long stance. "You lose, Carl Miller!"

Thank goodness for having a costume that enhances physical strength! It certainly comes in handy when it comes to fighting youkai.

"Oww…" the Expressive Pocker-Face whined, unburying herself out the pile of masks she was in. She stood up in a daze with three heads swirling above her own.

"Take it easy! Take it easy!" The triple caricature said simultaneously. The interesting thing about the hallucinations was the fact that they were red-haired girls with a large blue bow on each of their heads.

Kokoro regained her bearings. She's shaken but pretty much unharmed. "W-wait… who's Carl Miller?"

_She's far tougher than she looks. No surprises there, _Bat-Hime thought. "Give up, Kokoro! We don't have to do this! Someone can get hurt!" _Namely me…_

The beautiful _menreiki _approached the costumed fool, fox-faced. "Umm… Oooh-fufufuuu~, such an unusual human you are. First you haven't succumbed to my ability and then you've managed to land an attack on me. Fufufufufuuuu…" She fanned her face and began rounding the Bat-Hime. "Your kicks aren't bad, either."

Bat-Hime rounded Kokoro as well. "There's a lot more of where that came from."

The aura around the smaller girl intensified. "Still think you can match me? Granted, you're nothing but a nuisance, but I do welcome the challenge that you're presenting me."

"You're garbage who needs to be taught a lesson."

"Contrary, my imposing friend, it is you who will be taught a lesson," the eyes of the fox mask started glowing as she adopted a combat stance. "I am going to teach you a very valuable lesson in fear – by beating you senseless, you bastard!"

Bat-Hime braced herself. The storm is here and she prayed that her strength-augmenting suit can withstand the wrath of a very powerful youkai.

**HUMAN VILLAGE OUTSKIRTS**

The vibes of the village perturbed Baykuren Hijiri. Even from a distance she could hardly sense any hint of life in the gloomy town. Mamizou was right; there is something going on there. Hijiri didn't believe the tanuki's drunken ramblings at first, but now she is certain that Mamizou knew what she was talking about. True, Byakuren did take advantage of gathering Buddhist faith in the 'popularity skirmishes' but she never expected things to turn out this severe. Whoever the culprit is, she was somewhere in that village ahead. The youkai abbess can even feel the perpetrator's semi-tangible presence. Something had to be done about this. And truth be told, the holy woman had the strength and will to put an end to the incident.

_I can't believe this… _Hijiri thought, tapping her _shakujo _staff on the ground. _This is terrible. There aren't any signs of life there whatsoever. _

The abbess continued her journey towards the final battle. She levitated off the ground, intent on restoring order to the village. Unfortunately, she was rudely interrupted. This is a very inopportune time for bullshit!

"Hold it right there," cried the voice of a younger woman. "Don't you move a muscle or jiggle in the slightest, Byakuren Hijiri!"

The gradient-haired woman sighed. She knew that dreadfully familiar voice and powerful qi. She about-faced and met the gaze of her malcontent. "I'd never expect to run into you again at such a crucial time as this, Reimu Hakurei."

Said shrine maiden stopped right in front of Hijiri, annoyed. "That's my name, don't wear it out. What are you doing here? It's not like you to go out and resolve incidents."

"If what they say about you is true, I assume that you would welcome someone else to unravel events in your stead." Hijiri countered. "And while I'm thinking about it, shouldn't you return to your shrine and serve your gods, Miss Hakurei?"

Reimu scoffed. "Ha! And to miss this golden opportunity to obtain followers to the Shinto faith? Don't make me laugh – it's every faith for itself!"

The older woman didn't appreciate the insolence towards her. "Ichirin was right; you are nothing but an unrepentant child with too much power on her hands."

"You should keep an eye on her," said Reimu. "Next time, I will not be as merciful."

"You… were showing mercy?" Byakuren asked in disbelief. "I didn't know you were capable of such grandeur."

Reimu's brow flattened. "Lady… you don't know me very well, do you?"

"I do not wish to fight you, Miss Hakurei." Hijiri pleaded.

"Yea, I wouldn't want to fight me either," came the younger woman's haughty remark.

_What an arrogant child! _The abbess thought in frustration. _Unbelievable… this girl is so… so… primitive. Is she truly the advocate of all of her gods?_

"What gives? You're awfully quiet all of a sudden."

The Youkrist sighed.

"You're scared?"

The Youkrist sighed again.

"You know, if you take a bigger intake of breath like that I do believe those melons of yours will pop." Reimu commented. "It's the same with Sanae…"

"Miss Hakurei," Hijiri spoke at last.

"What?"

Hijiri tilted her head and gave the impenitent miko a warm smile. "Let's head to the village. We can resolve this together."

Eyebrows becoming checkmarks, Reimu grew suspicious. "What are you up to?"

A gust of late-night wind breezed the area, catching their skirts and long hair in the currents. It was a pretty cool sight – if not, a little standoffish. "Nothing at all, young lady. I'm just trying to make things easier for the both of us. We should save the village together, Miss Hakurei. I know that we can benefit from it."

The shrine maiden's pretty face scrunched in consternation. "Hmm…"

The youkai savior held out her hand. "Please, Miss Hakurei – no more violence. I'd never wanted to fight in the first place. Handling this conundrum peacefully is the best course of action. What do you say?"

Reimu stared at the flawless white hand of her dogmatic frienemy. After a long moment of hesitation, she shook the abbess' hand. "Fine… I guess I can agree with you."

An immense relief washed over Byakuren. "Then it's settled! It will be an honor to be able to work alongside you, Miss Hakurei!" She turned around and faced the village. "Now, let us embark-"

Reimu delivered a swift hand-chop to the back of Hijiri's head. "Bitch, please! Spare me."

**WAP!**

Byakuren gasped as consciousness slipped away. At least Reimu was merciful enough to catch her from crashing on the field below them. Her last thought before going comatose was, _You - you are beyond saving!_

"What a maroon," Reimu laughed, carrying the monk bridal-style. "She actually thought that I was going to team up with her! I will be the one to save everybody! And by doing so, my religion will gather the most faith in all of Gensokyou!"

She gazed at the sleeping beauty in her arms.

"Nothing personal, Hijiri… this is just business. And in this doggy-dog world, only the strong survive."

And with that, Reimu sets her plan into action. The gospel of the Hakurei will once again become the most potent religion in Gensokyou.

_**TO BE CONCLUDED…**_

**Author's Notes:**

_Reimu is not going to get away with this. I promise. And let's hope that the Bat-Hime can come out of all of this in one piece._

_And where's Prince Shoutoku? Hmm…_

_Till next episode!_


End file.
